


this is me trying

by jongens



Category: Jongens | Boys (2014)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, I love Sieger, Love Confessions, M/M, Teen Romance, first fic omg, ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongens/pseuds/jongens
Summary: Sieger knows he made mistakes but wants to show Marc that he is trying.
Relationships: Marc/Sieger (Jongens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	this is me trying

Sieger got up from the seat startling everyone.

-You're good?

-Not

Stef's heart skipped a beat. He knew his friend was not well, he felt a bittersweet taste in his mouth at the revelation.

He watched as the men looked stunned at Sieger, who quickly went over to Eddie's new bike to start it up and go there faster than the light.

A happy smile tugged at Stef's lips, he knew where he was going and felt complete joy for him.

Remember that Sieger was always shy and manic in his things but never anxious. When Sieger's mother died, his friend had to carry the weight of his father and brother on his shoulders.

He heard Eddy's complaints and insults towards his brother and the motorcycle. He just rolled his eyes, he wasn't going to argue with him because he knew he could kill him with one blow.

—I don't understand what's wrong with him, he's not like that 

The blond teenager glared at his father. "Now I'm not your only disappointment

—Eddy, you and your brother are not disappointments to me but I don't understand his behavior, we are trying to fix things and he doesn't care

"Sieger doesn't give a shit about anything, he's just an idiot

“Are you kidding me?” The words slipped off her tongue before she could stop herself. -Oh my God! Sieger hasn't been happy since his mom died and that's just your fault, you, ”he said, pointing to the older man. "I understand that it is difficult to lose your wife and have to take care of your children but, do you realize that in all this time you have neglected Sieger? I mean, you gave him a shitty shoelace for the competition

The men turned looking at him in astonishment, they had forgotten that the boy was there.

"You are strangers, I remember when it was Sieg's 13th birthday and he came to my house crying because you didn't remember." Stef's face turned red like his hair. —He was sad for hours because he missed his mother and his family didn't think about him. Do you know how horrible it was? No, you never asked. With my mother we encouraged him by cooking a chocolate cake, he always remembers his, the last time Eddy didn't even care about his birthday but Sieger still asked him for help to buy him a gift.

—Sieger has been carrying his problems all these years and you neglected him, you don't care who won the competition and now you get mad at him? This sucks

The man ran his hands over his face trying to shake the guilt off his face.

Eddy looked away with a deep frown, Stef had seen how the older boy's face was shaking and his eyes reflected sadness that he now camouflaged with his bad facade.

The redhead sighed. "I'm sorry you find out this way but I hope you understand that Sieger doesn't deserve all this shit. Good food" he finally said getting up from his chair and leaving that disastrous family behind.

He sighed deflating his lungs. That had been so intense, I was glad noSno had been present. He smiled remembering what Sieger's fate was, an amused smile crossing his lips.  
Surely he and Marc were having fun.

**Author's Note:**

> amo la película y a estos chicos(◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


End file.
